


wait for me

by htmlkitty (orphan_account)



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M, daiken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/htmlkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story is set around the time of the epilogue when the digidestined are in their 30's with some details changed. Ken and Yolei are on a family vacation in Australia when the stumble across Davis Motomiya. Ken hadn't heard from Davis since he mysteriously cut off contact with everybody and left the country. Will he find out why he left? What feelings will this evoke for Ken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

-Authors note-

Hey, I hope that you like the story. It is set around the time of the epilogue. I changed a few things around, the main thing being that Davis never got married or had kids and he mysteriously left Japan years ago with very little explanation. He hasn't contacted any of the digidestined since. Also Ken is an elementary teacher instead of a detective because, well, because it just suits him better. Sorry about using the English names, I've only seen the dub so I wanted to use them.

A content warning for mild angst.

-Let me know if you like it.-

'We're here!' Yolei declared excitedly as the family approached the beach.

'We're heeere we're heeeeeeere' she continued in a sing song manner, drumming her hands on her husbands shoulders.

'Remember, we have to put your sunscreen on before you can swim' Ken said to his children as they grimaced.

'But its so gross!' Their eldest daughter Betty protested. 'It makes me look all greasy, everybody's going to look at me'.

'Yeah, I hate it' their son Noah chimed in.

'Look, we all need to wear sunscreen if we go to the beach or we'll burn up' Yolei said sternly as she held out the sunscreen.

The eldest daughter rolled her eyes at her mother as she reluctantly accepted the tube.

As yolei rolled our the beach towel she discreetly (or not so discreetly) hid their valuables in their shoes, while suspiciously eyeing anybody who dared to watch. Ken knelt down on one knee before their youngest son Bobby.

'You excited little buddy?'

'It looks like on the TV' Bobby remarked with amazement as his little eyes took in the crashing waves and glittering sand for the first time.

'Yeah it is' Ken replied with a gentle smile creeping cross his face 'Just wait until you get in the waves.'

'Ok all done' the middle child announced happily. 'Can we I go in the water now huh?'.

'I think we're all ready now' Yolei replied as she began walking towards the surf with a spring in her step.

Ken and Yolei had been saving up for a vacation in Australia all year and now they were finally here. They only had a week to spend and they intended to make the most of it.

The family laughed and played in the waves. The crisp salty wind and the clear blue water made the usual stresses melt away.

Ken sighted a tall natural rockwall at one end of the beach that had been made into a lookout by carving stairs into the side.

'Hey look at that' he gestured and began cautiously wading towards it in the water.

'Would you like to go have a look?' He asked turning back at Yolei and the children.

They swam following Kens lead, Betty looking more unenthused about this decision than the others, as was her nature.

Kens midnight black hair danced around his face as the wind increased. With each step that the family climbed the more of the breathtaking shoreline they could see.

'Wow we sure don't get this in Japan!' Yolei commented loudly.

'Yeah, it sure is incredible' muttered a man standing at the top of the rocky lookout.

Yolei couldn't quite tell if he was replying her or commenting to himself. Which wasn't made easier by the fact that he was standing with his back to them, staring at the ocean.

The stranger had a confident stance with a flameprint surfboard under one arm. He had a dark golden tan and a head of reddish brown hair that was messy and disheveled from the wind (that was even stronger at the top of the lookout).

The three children curiously explored the lookout while Ken and Yolei just stood and appreciated the sight before them.

Yolei held Ken's hand and he smiled sweetly at her in response.

'Hey check it out!' Yolei exclaimed, almost violently shaking Ken's hand to get his attention.

'What!? What!?' Her husband laughed.

She excitedly pointed at a small blue creature that was walking along the lookout. It settled next to the tanned stranger.

'I haven't seen a Veemon since the old days, maybe they are more common in Australia' Yolei speculated.

'Maybe' Ken said quietly as he stared off into the crashing waves.

'Hey, excuse me sir, if I went and got my camera could I get a photo of your veemon?' Yolei asked the man who was standing in front of them.

The proud figure began to turn to face the couple.

'Sure! Veemon and I would be happy to strike a po….YOLEI!?'

He jumped in shock, as did a startled Yolei as she registered a familiar face.

'And K-ken?' He exclaimed

Ken looked like he had seen a ghost His eyes widened, like they didn't believe what they were seeing.

Before Ken could bring himself to speak the man had layed his surfboard on the ground and embraced both of them in an almost uncomfortably tight hug.

'Davis…..' Ken exclaimed, a true delayed response, eyes still wide with alarm. He could feel his heart racing like he was about to perform in front of thousands as he returned the hug.

He hoped that they both couldn't feel him begin to shake as both of their bodies were pressed against his.

'Oh my gosh! Ken and Yolei, here in Australia!?' He almost shouted as he released them from the hug.

'What brings you guys to my neck of the woods?' He added.

'Your neck of the woods?' Yolei said in a confused tone.

'Yeah, I live here, a bit of sun, a bit of surf, life is good'.

'We're here for the week as a vacation' Ken forced himself to say.

He knew that if he didn't begin contributing to the conversation he could easily be staring in stunned silence for the next hour at this figure from his past that was standing in front of him. Still just trying to figure out how he is meant to feel about this development.

'Wow, that's great guys, you'll love it I promise!' Davis said enthusiastically, running his hand through his hair.

'Are these your kids?' Davis asked as the children walked over to the couple.

'Mum, I'm hungry' Noah declared as he tugged on Yolei's swimsuit.

'Yeah, they are….you've been gone a long time..' Yolei said to Davis in a slightly cold tone before reassuring Noah that they would get something to eat soon.

The confident grin that had painted Davis's face this entire conversation faltered as he adopted a more serious tone.

'Look, I'm really sorry about the past, you have to believe me I am, but were all here, in Australia, I would love to catch up like old times, and not let the past get in the way of the present y'know? Like, how lucky is it that we even ran into each other?'

'It was pretty unlikely' said Ken, considering what Davis was saying.

'And, I guess I'd like to know what you've been up to all these years' Ken added after hesitating for a minute.

Ken and Yolei breifly glanced at each other, to confirm that they were both alright with this decision.

'How about this' Davis began 'My house is only a ten minute drive from the beach, you could come have dinner at my place, your little ones too' he added as he bent down slightly and gave them a cheesy grin.

'Do you have cable?' Betty asked with her arms folded.

'Yes indeed I do!' Davis cheerfully responded.

'Haha sounds great' Yolei added, her tone slowly becoming less serious.

'OK!' Said Davis triumphantly as he collected his surf board.

'I'm guessing you want to go sooner rather than later so we can get dinner started?' Davis asked while glancing at the children.

'Yes please' Bobby said meekly.

'Alright' Ken smiled down at Bobby 'Let's go then'.

.....................................................................................................

Davis pulled the car into the driveway and everybody poured out. 'Woah!' Yolei said, staring at her former friend's home, which was essentially a water front mansion.

'Yeah, thanks to the noodle business I've done pretty well for myself'

'Always were the humble one' Ken said in a slightly mocking tone with a quiet giggle.

Davis smirked back at him.

Little things like that could almost make it feel like they hadn't been apart.

Ken watched Davis as he fumbled for his house keys, he still makes the same facial expressions when he's frustrated, he observes.

'Alright, make yourself at home guys, don't be afraid to ask for anthing' Davis reminded everybody as he entered the lounge room.

'I should get started on dinner, what do you guys want to do' Davis asked the children.

'Can we watch TV?' Noah queried shyly.

'Of course' Davis said as he gave him the remote.

'I want to play with Veemon' announced Bobby.

'I'm sure Veemon would be happy to do that, wouldn't you Veemon?'

'Sure Davis, as long as I get to see Ken and Yolei later' the energetic digimon bargained.

'OK buddy' Davis responded confidently as he messed up Veemon's fur a little.

'You guys wanna help me with dinner?' He called back to his adult house guests.

'Sure!' they both said, almost at the same time, it happens when you're married.

They trailed into the kitchen. Ken looked back over his shoulder at his children to check on them. 'Will you guys be alright while the adults make dinner and catch up?'

'Yes dad' they responded in a tone that implied that he needed to stop asking.

'I don't mean to brag or anything, but I am kind of an expert at noodles. I could make you guys my famous tofu chive special, it's become really popular with the "Noodle noodle, come get your noodle" francise' stated Davis.

'Sure, that would be lovely' said Ken with a smile.

'So, if you guys chop the chives and carrots…..' Davis began as he slid a chopping board in front of each of them.

'Then I'll do the rest' he said as he did a thumbs up gesture.

'Alright!' Replied Yolei as she began to prepare the chives.

'You have to tell me what you guys have been up to all these years' Davis inquired.

'Hmm' Ken pondered what had happened since they were last together.

'Well I graduated teaching college, I've been working at Higashi elementary. This year I'm teaching a 2nd grade clas-'

'No way! Your teaching at Higashi? I went to Higashi!' Davis interjected excitedly.

'I know, it was pretty funny at first, going to work with some of the teachers that you told me stories about when we were kids' Ken joked.

'Oh man, is Mr Mata still there?' Davis asked.

'He was, but he retired last year. He's still as stern as ever, on his last day he still gave out four detentions' Ken remarked.

'Wow, same old Mr Mata' Davis muttered shaking his head.

'Yolei! What have you been doing with yourself?' Davis enquired with a grin as he put the noodles on to boil.

'Well, when Ken and I decided to have kids we agreed that I should stay home and raise them full time until they were old enough' Yolei told Davis. 'I'd wanted it that way, but lately I'd been regretting that I didn't have a career. Don't get me wrong I love being at home with the kids but I want to do more too you know?'

'Yeah?'

'So this year I've been studying IT online, and when Bobby is old enough for elementary school I'll be finished my qualification'.

'You always were the computer whiz' Davis responded 'Seems like you have a good plan'.

'What about you Davis, I thought you told us that you were moving to Germany, then we find you here, in Australia of all places' questioned Yolei.

Ken looked up from his chopping and listened for Davis's answer attentively.

'Y-Yeah' Davis stuttered slightly 'I did live there, for a while, but it just wasn't my thing y'know. but when I visited Australia, I knew it was the place for Davis Motomiya'.

'But wh-'

Yolei began but Davis interrupted her. Ken couldn't tell if he was avoiding the topic or if he was just excited to tell them about his noodle business. Davis always had so much enthusiasm for everything that he does that at times it makes him hard to interpret.

As Davis finished telling the story of how "Noodle noodle, come get your noodles" became a worldwide franchise he ladelled the noodles onto six plates.

'Dinner is served guys, dig in!' He announced as they brought plates to the table and beckoned the children into the room.

Everybody sat down at the table and enjoyed "Noodle Noodle's" signature dish. They reminisced about their time in the digital world and discussed their lives well into the night.

'Wel-' Yolei stretched her arms and arched her back as she yawned. 'Well, its getting kind of late, we should probably head off'.

'OK..' Davis said as he sunk into his seat slightly, his eyes downcast , looking almost like a dissapointed child. 'Where are you guys staying?' Davis asked, lifting his gaze for a minute.

'We were going to get a motel, there are lots around here' Yolei informed him.

'Hey, If you guys wanted to you could stay here the night, save the price of the motel. I've got enough beds' Davis offered.

'Are you sure that's alright? We don't want to be any trouble' said Ken politely.

'It's no trouble at all, here, I'll show the room!

.....................................................................................................

Yolei's snorning almost made Ken feel jealous, he had been trying to sleep for hours. He tossed and turned but he just couldn't seem to get comfortable.

The whole situation made Ken feel uneasy, after all he hadn't seen Davis since before he was married.

'I'm happy to get to see Davis again, I really am, but I still feel conflicted' he thought to himself.

Ken stared at the ceiling as the knot in his stomach grew.

'Maybe if I get up for a while I'll feel better' Ken concluded.

As Ken entered the lounge room he was surprised by what he saw.

'Davis?' Ken said in an alarmed tone.

'Yeah, what's going on, is everything ok?' Davis questioned from the couch.

'Yes, you just startled me is all' Ken sighed, still lightly clutching his chest.

'Ah, sorry about that Ken haha' Davis leaned in towards him. 'Are you not able to sleep either?'

'Yeah unfortunately'

'Well make yourself comfortable, I've got just the thing!' Davis ordered as he jumped up.

Ken settled on the floor by the fireplace and pulled his knees in close to his chest. The warm fire crackled and glowed.

'I hope you like licorice tea!' Davis called out from the kitchen.

Even though it was a small gesture, in this moment Ken felt safe, warm and taken care of.

Davis returned with two steaming mugs.

'Be careful, its hot' he warned as he handed Ken the tea and joined him on the floor.

'Its good huh?' Davis asked, as though he was eager to please.

'It's delicious' Ken said after taking a sip.

This was followed by a silence that went slightly longer than either of them were comfortable with

'..Y-you know ken...' Davis began, anxiously fiddling with his bracelet. 'I'm so happy that you are here, like really happy, I don't think that i've felt this good in a long time'.

Ken silently gazed into the dancing flames as he contemplated his response, his face adopting a more serious quality.

Davis glanced at him, awaiting his response.

'Did I say something that upset you? Im sorry ke-'

'Why did you leave, Davis?' Ken interrupted in a stern yet monotone voice.

'It's like I told you, I needed to see the world, Japan just wasnt doing it for me y'know?'

'No, I dont know' Ken snapped back. They were both slightly taken aback by his sudden ourtburst of emotion, though, given the circumstances it was understandable.

'I know that wasnt the only reason' Ken said sternly.

'I dont know what else to tell you because that's all there was to it, I wasn't gonna cope if I just stayed in Japan'.

'Dont lie to me Davis..dont lie' Ken wept quietly as a tear dripped down his face.

'I know that our friendship meant more to you than that, it had to' Ken said weakly. 'It just doesnt make sense why you didnt keep in touch, I tried to understand why, I tried so hard but I never could'.

More and more tears welled up in Ken's eyes. 'I could never understand what it was that made you throw our friendship away Davis, did I do something that made you hate me?'

'No! No! You've got it all wrong!' reassured Davis nervously.

An uncomfortable silence followed that was only filled with Ken's sobbing and Davis desperately to come up with the right words.

After some time Ken managed to compose himself.

'I'm sorry' he muttered quietly. It was obvious that he was embarrassed about getting so upset as he couldn't bring himself to look Davis in the eye.

'But you aren't the one who should be sorry' Davis replied, briefly putting his arm on Ken's shoulder.

Davis sighed and his face turned to a sad expression that matched Ken's.

'Trust me, you don't want me to tell you the truth' Davis said with his eyes looking to the floor.

'Oh?' Ken lifted his head to glance at Davis.

'How do you figure?' Ken questioned in a much calmer tone than earlier.

'It-it would just make thing harder' Davis stammered.

'Also...' he looked down and fiddled with his bracelet. 'Also, i think I'm too much of a coward to tell'.

'Davis, that can't be true, how could the guy with the crest of courage be a coward?' Ken affirmed as he lightly nudged his old friend.

'I guess you deserve to know' Davis sighed as a lump formed in his throat.

Ken leaned in attentively.

'Well you see...its like...w-well...Arghh why is this so hard'.

'Its alright, just try' Ken reassured.

Almost every part of Davis was telling him to stop but then he blurted it out.

'I was in love with you OK! Like, really in love with you! I couldn't think about anyone else'.

'Dav-' Ken began but Davis hastily interrupted him.

'I really wanted to be able to he happy for you, I tried but I think a part of me was waiting for you and Yolei to break up'.

His face got more solemn

'But when I found out that you were getting married...' he went quieter.

'I felt like I wanted to die, I felt so dumb that I didn't tell you how I felt earlier, i missed my chance, I was going to have to watch the love of my life marry somebody else'.

'Then i ran away. Like a coward'.

Ken was speechless staring at his friend in shock

'I-i had no idea' Ken finally said. 'Do you still feel that way?'.

'No, I think I've had enough time to get over you' Davis said embarrassedly 'I never thought that I would but having all this distance made me get over it'.

'You know you could have told me' Ken said sympathetically 'I wouldn't have judged you'.

Davis shook his head. 'No I couldn't have, I know it would have ended up messing things up for you and Yolei somehow. I don't know how, but I didn't want to be responsible for that. I felt like if you knew how much it was hurting me you would have tried to help me, it would have just gotten in the way of your relationship'.

Without words Ken embraced Davis in a long hug, which was more reassuring than anything that he could say.

'I missed you' Ken said but it unintentionally came as a whisper.

'I missed you too' Davis uttered with emotion while still wrapped in Ken's arms.

'Can we start over?' Davis added 'I miss having a best friend'.

'But we go back to Japan in a week' Ken reminded him.

'I know, I know, but we can still keep in touch, if you add me on Facebook we could message each other like all the time if we wanted'

'I'd like that' replied Ken with a gentle smile.


	2. Chapter 2

'Hey you're sitting on my folder'

'Oh?' Wormmon exclaimed embarrassedly as he shuffled over.

'I have to finish my lesson plans' said Ken as he opened the folder. 'I've already been back a whole week but I'm still so behind, maybe I'm still in vacation mode'.

'Maybe its because you spend so much time talking to Davis'.

Ken stopped working for a moment to look at the caterpillar-like digimon.

'Wormmon... Are you...jealous?' Ken said in a half joking tone.

'What?..no' Wormmon replied awkwardly. 'It just seems like since you got back you're always messaging him and you haven't got as much time for other things, I'm just worried is all'.

Kens face lit up slightly.

'That's because Davis is my best friend' he replied. It was surprising how quickly saying things like that began to feel natural again.

'I...i thought I was your best friend' Wormmon said as he cast his eyes down at the wooden desk that he was sitting on.

'You and Yolei will always be my best friends' corrected Ken as he realized how what he said may have come across.

'You both have always been there for me, you were even there for me back when I was the digimon emperor'.

'Well' Wormmon replied 'I knew that you had a kind heart, you just needed some help'.

'Exactly, you always believed the best in me and for that, you'll always be my best friend'.

'You'll always be my best friend too Ken' Wormmon said.

.....................................................................................................

'Ken my darling!'

'What is it?' He called out from the other side of the house.

'Kari just invited us over for lunch today, do you want to go?'

'Ok sure' Ken replied as he walked into the lounge room where his wife stood.

'He said he'd love to...OK great...wonderful! We'll see you at 11 then, bye!' Yolei turned to face Ken as she hung up the phone.

'I'm glad she invited us over today, I feel kind of like a bad friend, I told her we would catch up when I got back from vacation but its been over a month since then. I kept meaning to invite her out to coffee or something but I've been so overwhelmed with everything that I have to do'.

'I'm sure that she understands' Ken reassured, stroking yoleis upper arm. 'she knows how busy you are with the kids, not to mention you just started studying again'.

'I know...I just worry' Yolei said 'I almost feel like watching how much effort you've put into staying in touch with Davis in the last month has made me think I should be trying harder'.

'It feels like everybody grows up and accepts friendships becoming more distant as an inevitable part of that, as we get jobs, kids, responsibilities, its like we all thought we didn't have time for our friends to be a big part of our lives anymore, at least, not like they were when we were teenagers. But you've got me thinking maybe it doesn't have to be that way'.

Yolei could be very serious when she wanted to be.

'Well its never too late' Ken said as his phone beeped. 'I'm sure that Kari would love to see you more, if you want to go over to her house to visit more often I could watch the kids, or we could have her over here more'.

'Aw this is why I love you' Yolei said warmly as she pecked her husband on the lips to show her gratitude.

'I love you too' Ken said as he opened a message from Davis and Yolei left to get ready in the bedroom.

Davis had sent him a selfie where he was pulling the most ridiculous grossed out face he could while standing in front of a shop display that was an arrangement of vitamin supplement bottles that were simply labeled 'sheep placenta'.

He had captioned the photo "found this at the chemist".

Davis regularly sent ken little updates on things that he found funny or interesting, even if they were quite small.

Ken smirked as he looked at the message and took a selfie to reply, he pulled a silly grossed out face, it was more reserved than the faces that Davis sends him, but it was still fun that Davis could bring out that side of him, it kind of made him feel young again.

"We're going to Kari's for lunch today" Ken texted to Davis.

After half a minute his phone beeped and Ken opened the message.

"Wow tell her I said hey, Veemon says hi too"

"I will, I should probably go get ready before Yolei comes to hurry me along"

"Have fun :)"

.....................................................................................................

'Hi everyone!' Kari said warmly as she welcomed the Ichijoji family into her home.

'You arrived at the right time, lunch is a minute away' Kari informed them as she made the last preparations to the dining table.

'Great, I'm starved' commented yolei cheerfully. 'How have you been Kari?'

'I've been great, I've been teaching Dimitri how to cook, so we've been having lots of fun with that, haven't we?'

'Yes! I even helped make lunch today!' Replied her son excitedly

'Is that so? That's wonderful said Ken to Dimitri I'm sure it will be great'.

Betty and Noah sat down at the table first to ensure that they would be sitting next to each other and everybody else followed except for Kari who went into the kitchen to serve up the meal.

'Would you like a hand carrying plates?' Ken called out to her.

'Yes please!' She replied.

A minute later Kari and Ken exited the kitchen and placed a ceramic plate with cats painted around the edges in front of each guest. Then they ladeled a serving of salad to each guest.

Wow, this looks great!' said Yolei.

'Aw thank you' Kari replied. 'Anyway how was Australia, you have to tell me all about it, I didn't have time to ask you on the phone'.

'It was so amazing!' Said yolei wistfully.

'We went to the beach and I saw a crab' added little Bobby.

'That's right' said Yolei smiling down at Bobby. 'We stayed on the gold coast in Queensland where there are beautiful beaches. they were a bit more crowded than I would have liked but that was alright and Bob had never been to the beach before so that was really nice.'

'Oh wow, I wish I could get away to Australia or anywhere, I sure won't be able to afford it any time soon though'.

'You would have loved it, there were so many things for us to do as a family, but you'll never guess who we ran into at the beach'.

'Who?'

'Davis moutomoya'

'What!? No way, really?' Kari exclaimed looking at Ken for confirmation.

He nodded 'yes really'.

'Trust me, it was the last thing that I was expecting too' Ken added.

'What's he doing in Australia!? I thought he said he was moving to germany , that is, before he stopped letting us contact him' Kari asked.

'Apparently the whole Germany thing didn't work out for long, he really fits in there though, he's like an Australian surfer now' Yolei replied.

'That Davis has a lot of explaining to do for the way he treated us, especially you Ken'.

'Actually we kind of sorted things out'.

Yolei scoffed 'kind of? Its like they were never apart, he's texting him every day, if I didn't know better I'd be jealous' She chuckled.

'We're just making up for lost time i guess' Ken explained. He felt a little bit embarrassed and he could feel himself blushing slightly but he didn't quite know why, he hoped that nobody would notic

'Well...that's great then' concluded Kari after hesitating for a minute. 'I'm glad that you guys could make up, did he tell you why he stopped talking to us though?'

'Well...um it's complicated...' Ken struggled to think of the right way to explain.

'He was going through some stuff and he...well he just needed a new start I guess, I don't think he was thinking clearly at the time...but he's really sorry now, I think he's doing a lot better than he was then and he just needs a second chance'.

'It's good that he's trying to make up for what he's done, I really hope it works out, I'd just hate to see him hurt you again, because you know I care about guys so much' Kari reminded them.

'I know, don't worry it will be fine, hey have you seen much of TK lately?' Ken said in a deliberate attempt to change the topic of conversation.

The car ride home from Kari's house was more quiet than usual for Ken. Yolei was talking with the children about their favorite TV show as she drove and Ken was absently staring out the window.

He had this nagging feeling of guilt that he couldn't quite put his finger on.


	3. Chapter 3

'We have mail!' Announced Hawkwmon as he entered the kitchen with a handful of envelopes.

'Ooo what is it this time? Oh gosh, did any of my orders arrive?' Asked Yolei crowding around Hawkmon.

'Bills, bills, oh a letter for Ken'.

'I bet it's from Davis' Yolei gibed.

'...it ...is' said Ken somewhat meekly.

'It all well and good that you too are friends again, but I don't know why he never sends me any letters, I mean, we only saved the digital world together, no big deal right Yolei said sarcastically. I mean, I know we weren't as close as you and but the occasional 'hi Yolei' or 'how ya going yolster' would be nice, I mean, you've been talking to him for three months, he has barely tried to reach out to the rest of us, me and Kari were talking about it the other day'.

'Yolster? Who calls you Yolster?' Ken chuckled.

'Well he could, why do you have to be the only digidestined that he wants to talk to'.

'Ken stopped and touched his chin with his fingertip thoughtfully 'You know, I'm not sure...maybe he's not sure that the rest of you forgive him, I haven't asked him about it'.

'Oh yeah. Don't forget Kari and I are having a girls night tonight, you're still good to watch the kids after work right?'

'Yeah'.

.....................................................................................................

'Ok kids, I think its time for bed decided Ken as the movie they were watching came to an end.

'But dad! come on, its not that late' begged Betty.

'You have to get up early tomorrow, I already let you both stay up an extra half hour and your mother told me to have you in bed at 9'.

'Fiiiine' said Noah in an unenthused tone.

Betty was muttering something under her breath in disagreement as both children walked towards their bedrooms.

Ken sighed as he reclined on the couch, it had been such an exhausting day but he was also quietly excited.

Davis had asked him if he wanted to talk on web cam after he got the kids to sleep, he was excited but also nervous for some reason. Like he had butterflies in his stomach. Maybe it was because they had never done this before.

Yawning as he stood up, Ken grabbed his laptop and walked into his empty bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

He sat down on the bed and opened the laptop, he began fixing his hair with his fingers then, catching a glance of his reflection he felt a bit ridiculous and stopped.

"Hey :) just got them to bed" typed Ken.

"Great, wasn't too much trouble?" His friend sent back.

Before ken had finished typing his response a video call from Davis came up and he answered it.

'...hi' said Ken cautiously.

'Hey! How ya going Ken?' Said Davis sounding somewat like an excited child.

'Oh, pretty good...I've been watching the kids all night, they wanted to watch mean girls, so we were doing that'.

'Wow, that's an old movie for them'.

'Don't say that, you'll make me feel old' Ken giggled.

'Sorry' Davis said as he smirked. 'Hey...are you wearing a bath robe?'

Ken self consciously looked down at the navy blue, white pin striped fuzzy robe that he was wrapped in.

'...its comfy...yolei bought it for me...' Ken said quietly as a blush grew over his face.

'Haha you're such a dad' laughed Davis.

'Why?'.

'Because only dads wear bath robes'.

'But what about that number you've got on' Ken playfully jabbed.

'What!? What's wrong with it!?' Davis exclaimed as he looked down at his matching shirt and pants patterned with kangaroos and surf boards.

'Do you buy all your pajamas from a souvineer store?'

'...maybe'

They both laughed, Ken felt less nervous already, however, the butterflies in his stomach hadn't dissapeared, this feeling confused him, but he didn't pay attention to it.

'You know, this almost feels like that night at my house, its amazing that we can be so far apart and still hang out like this'.

'Technology sure is amazing' Ken said then paused for a moment.

'It really meant a lot me that you were so honest with me that night, it must have been very hard' Ken added.

'Yeah...' Davis said embarrassedly. 'But in a way it was less hard than keeping it a secret for so long'.

'You know... Your gonna think this sounds dumb' Davis began. 'But I've been thinking about why I was so obsessed with you for so long. Like, if I knew it was never going to happen why did I keep liking you.'

'Remember when we were 14, that day that we went to lunaworld together?' Davis asked.

'That was that theme park that opened up wasn't it?'

'Yeah, thats it'.

'But remember how on that day you told me how you thought you might be bi because you had a crush on your neighbor, what was his name...Saed?

'Yes...' Said ken looking down shyly, he hadn't even thought about that day, or Saed for that matter since then.

'But then...after your dad found out...when he read your diary...you just never brought it up again, you pretended it never happened'.

'I never got to see Saed again either' said Ken solemnly.

'Then, you get with yolei almost right after'.

'I wish that I had been brave enough to tell you that I was gay back then, so that you didn't have to feel as alone, instead of pretending to like Kari'.

'I was ok' Ken replied. 'I think maybe me deciding to go on a date with her initally was to show my dad that i was straight, but when i got to know her better i really did fall in love with her'.

'I know that now, but back then...i think i convinced myself that you must like me too, you just hadnt realised it yet because you were so caught up in making your dad happy. I would tell myself that one day you would realise and you would break up with Yolei, i was sure of it, even when you were engaged i kept telling myself that you didnt actually want to get married. But then when the wedding was a week away, i think thats when the fantasy really fell apart.'

'I guess I wanted to say I'm sorry for being such a weirdo, it was wrong of me to assume I knew your feelings better than you did. i won't ever do that again' Davis added.

'That's ok, you've clearly grown up a lot since then'.

'Yeah deffs, I'm so glad that I don't have any feelings for you at all any more so we can be friends again and just talk about anything like this y'know'.

'...Yeah' Ken said as he felt a lump form in his throat.

Ken could feel himself begin to shake, he knew that he needed to say goodbye before Davis noticed.

'Hey...I think I just heard Bobby get up, I should go'.

'Ok , that sucks, well it was great talking to you'.

'Bye!' Ken blurted out hastily as he shut the computer and tears formed in his eyes.

'Why am I crying? It doesn't make sense'.

Ken hunched over and put his face in his hands.

'I don't understand' he said out loud as tears flowed.

After a few minutes Ken calmed himself down, but then he heard a familiar voice on the other side of the room.

'Ken, why did Davis say that he was in love with you?'


	4. Chapter 4

'Wormmon! Ken gasped how long have you been here?'

'I fell asleep on the clothes pile earlier, then I woke up to you laughing, i was trying to go back to sleep but...I...I didn't know it was a private conversation honest' he bowed his head in guilt 'I'm sorry Ken'.

'No...that's ok...' Said ken with all energy drained from his voice, it was still obvious from his tone that he'd been crying.

'What's wrong? Did something Davis said upset you?'

'I don't even know! I'm so confused!' Cried Ken as he put his face in his hands again.

Wormmon climbed onto the bed that Ken was sitting on to comfort him.

'It's alright, I know you'll figure it out'.

'Um...why didn't you tell me that Davis was...' Wormmon paused awkwardly 'in love with you? And what does Yolei think about this?'

'She doesn't know' said Ken shamefully. 'Nobody does but you'.

Wormmon looked alarmed for a moment but tried to hide it.

'Oh'

'Yeah..'

'Are you going to tell her?'.

'I don't know' Ken said as he leaned back.

'Normally Yolei and I tell each other everything, but I feel worried to tell her about this, I'm not even sure if it's my thing to tell. Davis trusted me enough to tell me, I want to respect that, but I'm not sure if its right to keep something so big from my wife, it almost gives me this feeling like I'm sneaking around behind Yolei's back when I talk to Davis, I feel so happy when I talk to him, I really do, but for some reason lately talking to him fills me with guilt too and I don't understand why.'

'Because you feel guilty about not telling Yolei about his past feelings?'

'It feels like more than that, like I'm doing something wrong but I can't put my finger on it'.

Ken continued 'If I told Yolei she might get the wrong idea because Davis and I are so close'.

'Would it really be the wrong idea though?' Asserted Wormmon cautiously.

Ken looked in disbelief at his digimon 'what do you mean? Do you think I'm in love with Davis?' He asked as his eyes widened.

'Maybe not in love, i don't know. But I think that you like him, even if you don't realize it'.

'Of course I like him, he's my best friend' Ken retorted nervously.

'You know what I mean' said Wormmon. 'I saw you earlier, when were crying, it was right after Davis said he no longer had any feelings for you, maybe its because a part of you wants him to still be in love with you'.

'Bu-but that can't be true' stammered Ken defiantly! 'I love Yolei!'

'I know, but that doesn't necessarily mean that you can't be falling for Davis'.

'Doesn't it?'

'Well, I'm just a digimon, not a love expert, but people can love more than one of their children right?'

'Yeah...'

'And if somebody makes a new friend we don't just assume that its because they don't love their old friend anymore right?'

'But this is different'.

'Is it really so different though? I'm just saying that maybe you still loving Yolei isn't reason enough to dismiss that you might be getting feelings for Davis'.

While contemplating what Wormmon had told him Ken put his red blushing face in his hands again.

'I'm beggining to fall in love with Davis' Ken said to himself in disbeleif after a long silence.

He continued 'I loved him so much as a friend that I couldn't tell when it stopped being just as a friend'. 'And now...'

'Oh, this is a mess!' Ken exclaimed defeatedly as he threw himself into a laying down position.

'I know...' said Wormmon sympathetically, unsure of the right words.

Wormmon moved so that he was sitting next to Ken's face.

'What am i going to do Wormmon?' Ken exclaimed helplessly.

Before wormmon could answer they were both startled by the sound of Yolei's car in the driveway, she was back from Kari's house.

.....................................................................................................

'Are you alright!?' Exclaimed Mr Oda

'Yeah, I think so' Ken said as his colleague helped him to his feet.

'This is the second time you've fallen over this lunch break, must be one of those days huh'.

'Yeah, just one of those days' replied Ken, with a little bit less life in his voice than usual.

'Well, I should be heading back to my class, don't go falling over again now' Mr Oda chuckled.

'I'll try' said Ken with a forced smile.

As he walked through the narrow hallway to his classroom Ken pulled out his phone to check for any messages from Davis. He hadn't replied to any texts that Ken had sent all day which was out of character for him. Ken had enough to worry about with his friend as it was and this was just adding to it. Given the circumstances it was already hard to have anything else on his mind other than Davis.

He tried as hard as he could to just go about his day as normal but he was distracted. In first period he was writing the wrong answers to the board in maths. Then later, when they had to watch a movie relating to dinosaurs he accidentally put the wrong dvd on and didn't notice until half way through.

He just kept thinking about what he was meant to do about Davis. To a degree he already knew what he needed to do, the sensible part of him anyway. That part knew that he needed to stop talking to davis, so that he can get over him. He went all this time without him before anyway, right?

But try telling that to the part of him that is filled with a sense of peace everytime he thinks of him, who feels giddy remembering Davis's laugh.

While the children were completing their worksheets Ken discreetly checked his phone once more but to no avail.

He sighed as he looked at the clock.

By the end of the day he felt like he had come to a decision, that decision, as painful as it was, was that he needed to stop talking to Davis. He couldn't let this friendship get in the way of his marriage...even if it felt like the best thing that happened to him.

He wasn't happy with this decision, he wasnt sure about it, but it was a decision nonetheless.

As the final bell rang Ken sighed once more.

'OK, that's the bell, have a good day kids and don't forget the homework due tomorrow' he told the children.

'Bye Mr Ichijoji!' 'Bye'

The children hurriedly collected their things and filed out of the room.

As Ken went to exit the room he was greeted by Barbara who was the receptionist at the school office.

'Hi Ken, how are you?'.

'Yeah not too bad, yourself?' Ken wasn't about to tell Barbara of all people.

'Good, good...i'm just here to let you know that you have a visitor waiting for you at the office'.

'A visitor?' Said ken curiously as he was led by Barbara to the office.

As they approached the office through the clear glass doors he could make out a man with reddish brown hair seated with his feet wide apart who seemed quite focused on fiddling with a bracelet on his wrist, so focused that it made him appear somewhat nervous. It was almost like somebody he knew. His heart raced for a moment before he reminded himself that it couldn't be. That person was in Australia, after all.

It couldn't be, however, as they got closer it didn't start looking any less like the man he had been brooding about all day. He watched the man stand up confidently as they arrived at the door and then it was undeniable.

Davis Motomiya, was here in japan.

Hiya ken! Bet you didn't expect to see me here' Davis said warmly before grabbing Ken in an enthusiastic hug.

'D-davis...' Ken stuttered. 'What are you doing here?' still in Davis's embrace.

'What? Aren't you happy to see me?' Davis joked.

He was, when Davis wrapped him up in his arms he wished he could stay longer, he found himself immediately second guessing the decision that he had made today, he felt sure enough of it a minute ago. He was indeed happy to see him, and that was exactly the problem.

'Yes, I am. I'm just surprised is all' Ken tried to sound less flustered than he actually was.

'I realized that I missed japan, thought i might give you guys a visit.' 'I was gonna tell you when we talked last night but you had to go early so I thought I may as well surprise you'.

'It certainly was a surprise' said Ken as he gathered himself.

'Hey, you wanna go check out the Taba district? I haven't been here since before they made it all fancy and stuff, I read on a travel site that it's great now'.

'It is, I can probably do that..I would have to see if Yolei is ok with that though'.

'Of course' Davis said understandingly.

As they walked out of the office together Ken texted Yolei.

"WHAT!? Davis is here? Why?" "Yeah I guess that's fine, you should see if he wants to come around here to visit some time"

'Ok I'm allowed' Ken giggled.

'Awesome! Let's go then' announced Davis eagerly.

'I can drive us there, my car is just over here' Ken gestured toward the parking lot.

.....................................................................................................

Davis was like an excitable puppy and pointed out almost every place he saw on the ride to the district. It was like Japan was totally new for him, ken quietly thought that it was pretty cute, then he reminded himself that a married man shouldnt be thinking of his friend that way.

'Alright! Were here' Davis exclaimed as Ken stopped the car and they got out.

'Wow, it sure looks different to how I remember it'.

'Well, that was a long time ago' replied Ken stoically as he remembered how it used to look back back when he and Davis would go there together. 'Where do you want to look?'

'Is that game store I like still here?'.

'Game warrior? Yes, its just over here' Ken informed Davis as he led him around a corner.

The Taba district was quite beautiful, it had white pebble floors and there were now trendy restraints throuout. There were trees that blossomed with red and yellow flowers strategically placed around to give it a natural appearance even though it was just an outdoor shopping mall. It was especially lovely in the evening as that is when the fairy lights that line the streets and fill the trees get turned on. Ken had forgotten how much he used to enjoy coming here.

'Oh man! Its got two levels now, this is awesome!' Davis commented as they walked onto the escalator in game warrior.

'They renovated it a while ago' replied ken as they stepped off and began looking around.

'Ken! Ken!' Davis yelled as he bounced over to a display.

'Yes Davis?' Ken smiled and spoke with a soft giggle.

'They still have donkey madness'.

'I think that it's a remake'.

'Same thing' Davis said with a dissmisive hand gesture. 'Bet you can't beat me' he taunted.

'I'll have you know I used to have the record for that game' Ken said in a smug but only half serious way.

'Yeah? Why don't you prove it then?' Teased Davis as he picked up one of the demo controllers from the display.

Ken answered with a glance as he picked up the second controller.

Davis was so determined to beat Ken at least once that they ended up being in the store for over an hour. 'That's not fair! It didn't do the thing when I pressed the button!' He would say in child-like frustration, or 'why does it keep letting you win, the game must be fixed'.

Ken would stop and smile, gazing at his friend in these moments while Davis's eyes remained focused on the game. It reminded him of when they used to play when they were young and Ken used to periodically take pity on him and let him win, which is what he ended up doing today, he would never tell him that though.

'See! I told you I'd win eventually, I just needed to warm up first' bragged Davis confidently.

'I guess you showed me' joked Ken.

'Hey, we've been here for ages, was there anywhere you wanted to check out?'. Davis asked.

Ken put his pointer finger on his chin and gazed upwards and he contemplated.

'Hmmmmm'

He looked back down after a moment to see Davis watching him intently, awaiting his choice.

'There is this book store that I like' Ken said somewhat timidly, not that he was nervous, there was something about Davis looking at him though, like his stare had more intensity than when they had been together previously, at least it felt that way.

He liked it, or at least part of him did.

The fairy lights surrounding the stores and strung through the trees flickered on as they exited game warrior. The sun was beggining to set and the restaurants were getting more crowded.

'It gets beautiful here at night' commented Ken.

'Yeah it sure is pretty' replied Davis and they wandered.

Whenever there was a long enough silence Ken's heart would sink as he would remember what he had concluded was the responsible thing to do about his feelings for davis. He would remind himself that as a husband not to mention a father he was kind of obligated to make the responsible decision. But then he would look at Davis and shortly forget all of that. Until the next silence that is.

'I haven't been here in a while' said Ken, a little embarassed by the fact that they still hadn't found the book store.

'Don't worry bout it, means I get to look around' responded Davis cheerfully.

'You're always so positive Davis...I don't know how you do it, but I've always liked that about you'.

Davis looked at Ken.

Davis's delayed response made Ken blush, it was like since he realized that he saw him as more than a friend, he became so much more easily embarrassed, he hoped it wasn't obvious, he quickly looked down so that Davis might not notice.

'Thanks ken, I do my best' replied Davis. As far as Ken could tell he seemed oblivious to his embarrassment.

'How did he manage to be in love with me for all those years without me knowing. When I can't even give him a compliment without blushing' Ken thought to himself.

'Hey, is this it? Book house?'

'Yeah, that's it'.

They made their way into book house. Davis tried picking up a few titles but none were of interest to him so he just followed Ken. The pair wandered through the large sea of books until they made it to Ken's desired section at the empty back corner of the store.

Ken picked up a blue book bound with gold, the front and back were covered with drawings of digimon. 'Have you read TK's latest book?' Asked Ken.

Oddly, Davis had never brought up the other digidestined much.

'I read like half of the first one...books aren't really my thing y'know' Davis said as a book was placed in his hands.

'You should have a look, you might like it, i think that the later books got better'.

Ken couldn't help but watch Davis with a smile while he flipped through the book.

'Hey Ken-' Davis began before looking up to make eye contact. 'Why do you keep looking at me like that?'

'I-i' Ken felt his heart thump and his face go red all over again.

'It's almost like you have a crush on me or something' Davis laughed as Ken instinctively turned away to hide just how much he was blushing.

A warm hand was placed on Ken's shoulder. 'Are you alright? I was just kidding around'.

'Y-yeah' Ken stuttered as he turned his head toward Davis slightly, still letting his hair hide his face. Ken didn't have the words. He knew that by trying to hide his blushing he had just made his distress even more obvious.

'What's wrong?' Inquired Davis as he walked around to stand at Ken's side. 'Are you...are you blushing?'

'No!' Ken objected, knowing that it was no use.

'You just...embarrassed me' Ken said quietly.

'Aw Ken, come on, you don't need to be embarrassed, its not like you actually like me...'

Davis's eyes windened 'wait! Do you!?'

Ken couldn't think of the words to say so he simply nodded. Then as he shrunk down into his shoulders he forced himself to look Davis in the eye.

This was not how he had planned today to go at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Davis stood there stunned as his brown eyes widened and stared into Ken in disbelief. He blinked a few times, almost expecting his friend to take back what he had just told him and let him know he was kidding. But he didn't.

'You like me?' Davis almost whispered as he leaned towards Ken. 'What about Yolei?'

'My feelings for her are the same, I still love her' Ken said with an air of seriousness about him.

'I honestly don't know what to do about this Davis'.

'Yeah that's...quite the predicament you've got there' said Davis playfully.

'Davis! Be serious for once'

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just don't know what to say, you kinda caught me off guard'.

Davis took Ken's hand and looked him in the eyes.'You know I'd love to be with you-'.

'But you said that you were over me' Ken reminded him.

'Well...to be honest i never really got over you...maybe it's because you were my first love'.

Davis paused then added

'I guess i just felt like i was as over you as i was gonna get, like i had at least calmed down enough about it to be able to be your friend'.

'I sti-' Davis choked on his words and both of their hearts raced. 'I still love you' He said as he grasped Ken's delicate pale hand tighter, like it was the last time he'd get to hold it.

'But...' He added 'I don't want to be the guy to break up your family'.

They both hung their heads for a moment, possibly from realizing how depressing their situation was.

Davis still hadn't quite let go of Ken's hand but he wasn't holding it tightly anymore.

'Still, you have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now' Davis said meekly.

Ken swallowed hard. His eyes were drawn to his friends lips, they were standing so close together, it would be so easy to forget about the responsible decisions that he's meant to be making, to forget about Yolei, just for that moment.

He wanted to know what it felt like.

He also knew that he shouldn't.

But right now, that didn't matter.

With his free hand that wasn't intertwined with Davis's fingers, Ken clumsily grabbed Davis's upper arm and pressed his lips softly onto his friend's. This movement was so sudden that Davis fell back slightly into the bookshelf behind them but he barely noticed.

Davis delicately brushed kens long hair out of his face as he kissed him back. Ken could feel how much warmer Davis's body was than his, he could feel the smooth fabric of his expensive jacket under his fingertips and could feel his full lips moving against his. It was like the kiss could convey all the years of longing as Davis pulled his body closer to his.

As it ended and they gazed with wonder into each others eyes Ken knew that he wanted to do it again, he also knew that soon he would be overwhelmed by guilt.

.....................................................................................................

It had been an hour since Davis and Ken's kiss. They had been savouring this time together, knowing that very soon it would be colored with the complication of their adult lives . Or, more than anything, Ken's marriage. It was like without words they had mutually agreed to pretend that life was more simple , even if just for that evening, soon enough Ken would have to deal with the crushing guilt of his actions.

But there is a time and a place, and it wasn't now. Now was for linking his arm around his best friend for what might be the last time, innocently leaning into his warm body, gazing into his golden brown eyes and wandering the back streets of the taba district, almost like they were pretending to be young again. What could have been.

'I must be dreaming' smirked Davis. 'Hey, pinch me'.

'I'm not pinching you, Davis'

'Aw do it, pinch me!'

'Fine' ken sighed with a smile.

'Ow! Ow! What was that for?'

'You told me to!' Retorted ken as they both laughed.

Beep beep

Ken stopped walking and clumsily rummaged through his bag until he found his phone.

'It's a text from Kari' he informed the man who was now hugging him from behind.

"Come to my house now, its urgent"

'What's going on with Kari?' Questioned Davis, reading over Ken's shoulder.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Ken texted back.

"I just need to talk to you, it's important"

"Does it have to be right now?"

Ken awaited Kari's text, kind of hoping that the answer would be no.

Beep Beep

Ken looks at his phone 'Well...I guess I should get to Kari's house, I hope that she's ok'.

'Yeah' said Davis in an understanding yet noticeably disappointed tone.

'Where are you staying? Do you need a ride to your hotel?'

'Eh, its not too far from here, it would be better than walking though'

They began to walk back towards Ken's car. They were no longer walking with their arms linked or hands holding but they were walking so close to each other that they might as well be. Like they were slowly preparing for not having each others touch.

'There it is' said Ken as they spotted his vehicle and climbed in.

It was on the drive that they both became more quiet and stoic. Probably from thinking about the consequences of their actions for the first time that night, but equally that they may not get the chance to make this mistake again, this mistake that they both wanted to make.

'This is it isn't it?' Asked Ken as they pulled up at hotel.

'Yeah, that's it...'

They both were silent for a moment.

'You know...' Davis smiled shyly as he delicately grasped kens small hand in his. 'No matter what happens after tonight...I just want you to know that you've made me so happy'.

'You've made me so happy too Davis' said Ken, turning to give him his full attention.

They both smiled at each other as though that was all that needed to be said for the time being, though their eyes looked sad.

Still holding Ken's gaze and his hand, Davis slowly began to exit the car, not letting go of Ken's hand until the very last moment.

Once he was out of the car Davis bent down to window level and whispered something that looked like 'I love you' before quickly turning around and waving over his shoulder as he walked toward the hotel.

'I love you too...Davis'.


	6. Chapter 6

-Authors note-

Content warning: a character has a panic attack.

Ken's smile faded soon after watching Davis leave as the reality of what he had done set in. He began driving to Kari's house.

As Ken thought about Yolei his heart rate went up. He would have to tell her what he had done eventually. She would be so hurt. Ken didn't want to hurt her. How would she react? What if she didn't forgive him? What if she wanted a divorce? What if she took the kids?

As ken thought about his children he felt his heart sink into his stomach. 'What have I done?' Ken thought as tears went down his face and he gasped for breathe. He was actually panicking now, 'how did i let myself fall for Davis?' He was panicking so much that he had to pull over until he could get himself to stop hyperventilating and stop his heart from racing through his chest. Ken held his face in his sweating hands and tried to take slow deep breaths, eventually he felt calm enough to drive again, or maybe he just tired himself out so much that it felt like it.

After what felt like hours Ken arrived at Kari's, completely emotionally drained. He tried to pull himself together as he walked to her doorstep.

'Hi ken, come in' Kari gestured Ken into the lounge room.

Just being in Kari's presence made Ken feel more calm, she was such a warm and nice person that she tended to have that effect on people. Ken delicately set himself down in one of the recliner chairs and Kari sat in the other.

'Would you like some tea Ken?'

'N-no, that's alright' Ken was still slightly short of breath..and slightly felt like he didn't deserve tea.

'Are you okay Ken? You seem a bit flustered'.

I kind of had a panic attack before I came over, I'm fine now though'.

'Oh no..well, I'm glad you are feeling better, what happened?'

'It doesn't matter' said Ken avoiding eye contact with Kari. 'I was just worrying, you know me'.

'Yeah..' said Kari as she looked down for a moment and moved uncomfortably in her chair.

'Ken, I...I don't quite know how to say this, so Im just going to say it'

Kari started fiddling with her hands and nails, a nervous habit.

'I-i was in Taba district today-'

Once Kari had said that Ken went straight back to how he was before, a nervous mess.

'And I...and I saw you kissing Davis in book house'. 'I was going to get to new book-'

'Oh my god oh my god oh my god' muttered Ken agonizingly as he shrunk down so much that you could tell he just wanted to curl up in a ball.

Kari continued 'I didn't really know what to do, I was so shocked, I just left'.

'Have you told Yolei?' asked Ken as he looked at his shaking hands, wondering if he was about to watch his family that he built fall apart.

'No' said Kari quite seriously 'I sure thought about it though'.

Ken felt a twinge of relief but it wasn't enough to make him feel much better.

Kari sighed as her appearance softened. 'Why did you do it ken? If you and Yolei were having issues you could have talked to me about it'.

'We aren't having any issues' said ken shakily.

'I'm just a stupid selfish person' he choked as tears forms his eyes. 'I love her so much, why would I do this to her?' He sobbed 'I should have just stopped talking to him when I realized'.

Even though it was true that Kari was more Yolei's friend than Ken's, she still cared for him a lot.

Kari instinctively moved to sit on the floor in front of Ken's chair, it made her slightly less intimidating in this moment.

'I don't think that you're stupid Ken, I never have' she reassured. 'This is a bit of a mess though'.

'That's an understatement' murmured Ken, calming down.

'How long has this thing with Davis been going on?' Kari asked as she crossed her legs to get more comfortable.

'I just kissed him today, but I don't know how long i've seen him as more than a friend though'.

There was a silence as Kari thought this over.

'I'm in love with him Kari!' 'But I know that I shouldn't be'.

'To be honest Ken, I don't understand how you could be in love with somebody who just left you to have Germany...or Australia. He didn't even bother to keep in contact, it felt like he had no regard for your feelings, I was so angry at him for how much he hurt you back then. It felt like Yolei and I were left to pick up his mess.'

Kari put her hand on his knee in a caring manner. 'Its just...you were so sad for so long when he left you, when he left us'.

'And when you made up with him i was worried that because you are such a kind person maybe you would be seeing him as more perfect than he is, or forgiving him more easily than he deserves.

Ken tried to think about what Kari had said but all he could think of was how perfect being with Davis felt and that made it feel like Davis was perfect. Like the time when he left him didn't happen.

'You don't understand...there was a reason why Davis left' Ken interjected.

Even though he felt somewhat like he was betraying Davis by doing so, Ken explained to Kari what Davis had told him that night by the fireplace in Australia. What's some more guilt on top of all the guilt he was already feeling.

'Wow, I didn't know that...so wait...Davis never actually liked me?' Kari said trying to lighten the mood after he had told her.

Ken lightly giggled but went back to being serious almost right after.

'The thing is though...I know that maybe it feels romantic, but if you ask my opinion, I think it's still selfish' Remarked Kari.

'How do you figure?' Ken leaned towards her.

'Well, there is something about chasing after unrequited love for years. Its almost like their obsession with you matters more than you. Its an almost childish sort of love.'

She continued 'And instead of having enough respect to assume that you knew what you wanted when you were with Yolei he assumed that your judgment of your own feelings must be wrong and that you must like him instead.'

'He aplogized for that'. Ken informed her.

'Yes but still, I know that it hurt him to be here while you married Yolei, but he wasn't losing you, you were still there to be his best friend, he was losing the fantasy of you, the fantasy of being romantically with you and in the end he chose that if he was going to lose that, he wanted to lose the real you too.'

Kari paused for a moment then added 'Even though he's in love with you, I just don't know if its quite as honorable as Yolei's love for you, or even your love for either of them...maybe more passionate, but not as deep.'

Ken was sitting there in stunned silence. Kari often acted quite motherly towards Ken and Yolei and this was one of those times. Ken often noticed how Kari had gotten more opinionated as she got older, or maybe she had just become more confident about offering her opinion when important things happen.

Kari continued 'I don't like being harsh, it makes me feel bad, but people like you and me often get lost trying to see the best in people, maybe its just what having the crests of light and kindness does' she smiled 'we need to look after each other'.

'...But, he really seems like he's sorry for dissapearing like he did, like he understands that it was wrong'

'That may be so. I just wanted to make sure that you are acknowledging, not glossing over what he has done before you forgive him.' To further express her point she added 'You had to spend your honeymoon in tears about being abandoned by your best friend, instead of enjoying it like you deserved to. While Yolei was there, not making you feel bad about it, just giving you the love you deserved.

Kari finished quietly 'I'm just saying, there is actually a lot to forgive and if you are having trouble deciding who you love more...well... Yolei never did anything like that to you.'

'You've...given me a lot to think about' said Ken.

'Yes...well, I guess that's mostly what I wanted to say to you.'

'Ok, um... I guess I should head home if that's alright. Also, thanks for telling me before Yolei, it means a lot' Ken said while walking out of the lounge room.

'You do know that you have to tell Yolei right?' Kari reminded him.

'Yes' he replied guiltily.

'At least it was just a kiss, I'm fairly sure Yolei would forgive you...if you want her forgiveness that is'. 'I know you'll make the right choice' Kari added as she hugged Ken goodbye.

Ken was astounded by how understanding Kari could be at times. She didn't even get angry at him. Even though he felt like he deserved it.

He drove home still thinking about Davis, but he felt like he was being somewhat more critical of their relationship, like he was taking off the rose tinted glasses to try to see him more accurately. Which was hard to do since he was still just as in love with him. Kari had made him try though.

He didn't quite agree with every thing that Kari had said, but some of it. Kari was very much for holding people accountable who hurt her loved one's. This was just her being motherly and protective.

Ken tended to be a bit more forgiving than her. How could he not, after Davis and everybody forgave him for being the digimon emperor. He saw just how much forgiveness could mean to somebody.

He was also slightly more sympathetic than Kari about how hard it would have been for Davis to stay here while he married Yolei. This was because Ken knew Davis to be a lot more sensitive than he let on to most people. He might act tough, but Ken knows that he's not.

Ken arrived home to a dark house, it seemed that everybody was asleep He tip toed into the bedroom and began removing his clothes. He was thinking about how earlier Davis's hands had been all over them.

When he was down to his underwear he delicately climbed into bed, careful not to wake his sleeping wife. He eventually fell asleep with an arm around her and his face in her hair that was the color of beautiful flowers. He felt relaxed as he breathed in the familiar smell of his wife's hair that was somewhat like talcum powder. It was safe, it was familiar, it was like home.

.....................................................................................................

The family had breakfast together as normal. Ken didn't want to keep lying to his wife, he would stop. But today he had called in sick work and his family wasn't going to know about it.

"Is it still okay if I come and see you today?" Ken texted.

"Yeah dude, I was just going to be hanging out in my hotel room today if you wanted to come around" Davis replied.

'Hey ken, could you grab some bread on your way home from work I ran out'

'Sure Yolei' Ken smiled uncomfortably as he finished his toast.

'Well, I should be going' he said as he stood up and brushed his hair with his fingers'.

'Bye honey' Yolei whispered as she kissed him goodbye.

.........................................................................................................................

The elevator arrived at level 22 and Ken exited promptly. He looked around the blank hallway for Davis's room until he noticed a door that was ajar with a tanned hand waving out of it.

'Hey ken' Davis said warmly as he went to hug him. It was of those hugs where he held him tight and kind of swayed him from side to side. It was actually one of the best hugs he'd given him.

'Hey Davis' said Ken with his head on Davis's shoulder, a smile almost formed on his face but he didn't let it.

'I've been watching this show about people who raise lions, wanna watch?' Davis lead ken into his spacious hotel room and to the couch.

'Ok'. '...I've never seen the inside of one of these hotels before, it must be nice to stay at'.

'Yeah is awesome! I've got gym, room service, even a buffet downstairs'. 'You wanna get room service?'

'No that's ok' Ken declined politely.

After watching the tv for a bit Ken spoke up 'Davis, you know I didn't just come here today to watch TV with you right?'

'Yeah,..I know' Davis replied somewhat nervously.

Ken noticed Davis's slight discomfort but continued. 'You've made me so happy, you are my best friend and I really love you Davis'.

'I love you t-'

'But, I need to not love you' Ken interrupted.

The light left Davis's eyes a bit.

'I have a wife and a family and I have to put them first.' Ken stated sadly.

'I kinda figured it might be like that' Davis sighed, hunching his shoulders in a way that made him look a lot less confident than usual. 'Even though to be honest a part of me was hoping you were just coming to hang out...or that it would be like last night'. Davis smiled slightly at ken but still had a lot of sadness and dissapointment in his eyes. 'But I said I don't want to be the guy to break up your family and I meant that'.

'So I understand' Davis added as he put his hand on Ken's knee and tried to force a more confident posture. 'At least we will still be friends'.

Ken broke his eye contact with Davis and cast his gaze to the floor and anxiously fiddled with the couch fabric while he tried to figure out how to tell Davis.

'We'll still be friends right?'

'I don't know' Ken whimpered. He was trying to not get emotional.

But so was Davis. When Ken looked at his eyes he could see that he was putting a lot of effort into holding back tears, this didn't stop his eyes from looking watery and red. He kept trying to smile but it didn't match his eyes.

'To be honest i don't think I will be able to get over being in love with you unless we have time apart'.

'Well, I got to do that, so I guess its only fair really' sighed Davis.

'You know, I love you and more than anything I love your presence in my life, as my best friend, that's what's most important I guess' Davis said, again attempting a mismatched smile.

He takes Ken's hand for the last time as he let's a tear fall.

...

...

'So you do what you have to do

...

...

and I'll wait for you

...

...

and when you're ready

...

...

i'll be there

...

...

to be your friend'.

...

...

'Thank you Davis'.


End file.
